<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bewitched, Bothered &amp; Bewildered by Utu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154241">Bewitched, Bothered &amp; Bewildered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utu/pseuds/Utu'>Utu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Humiliation kink, Incest, Jacob is insecure, John is being a brat, M/M, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sub!John, Threesome, Watersports, a bit fluffy I guess, dom!Jacob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utu/pseuds/Utu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been teasing me far too long, so we’re finally going to fuck,” Jacob said casually, sending shivers down John’s legs. “Are you saying no by any chance?” he added, a teasing edge to his voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Seed/John Seed, Jacob Seed/John Seed/Joseph Seed, Jacob Seed/Joseph Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bewitched, Bothered &amp; Bewildered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, this has been a long time coming. I've been writing this for months (lol) and I've re-written this more times than I can count. So, uh, I hope it doesn't show too much lol. And to the anon who reached out to me on Tumblr; HERE IT IS. lmao sorry it took this long.</p>
<p>Oh yeah, some God-tier threesome in chapter two, so heads up.<br/>If I missed any tags, pls lemme know.</p>
<p>If incest offends you, don't read. Quite simple, ain't it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John loved his oldest brother, no doubt about it, but his obsession with that fucking song was starting to get on his nerves. Jacob had progressed from humming to whistling, and eventually to singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only You</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a repeat. He was more a broken record than anything else at this point. It clearly hadn’t been enough that John had had to listen to that wretched song all the way to the small, dingy cabin, while they hiked in an awful drizzle, which had probably ruined John’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only you, and you alone, can thrill me like you do,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jacob sang, his fingers running along his rifle’s stock, as he cleaned it with an expression of faux disinterest spread on his face. Suddenly he grinned, wrapping his hand around the barrel and making all sorts of dirty gestures. John’s cheeks started to burn, a cocktail of frustration and embarrassment pulsating in his veins. The cabin was way too small for the two of them, and waiting for the esteemed Father to arrive was almost too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John tapped at the worn table, occasionally picking up his radio, turning it on, and then off, as if waiting for an important message. He placed it back on the table, propping his elbows against it, staring out the dusty window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob finished cleaning his rifle, humming as he went over it, checking that it was in proper working order, causing John to roll his eyes. He had no idea why Jacob did it since he wasn’t sloppy with his guns. Quite the contrary; he was freakishly meticulous with his beloved rifle, which he had for some fucking reason painted red of all colors. John was sure that he was compensating for something, seeing how obsessed he was with big guns. John wasn’t even allowed to touch them because — in Jacob’s words — John would damage them beyond repair. But it didn’t matter to him. Sometimes he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch them, making sure Jacob could see it. It always resulted in Jacob running after him with a gun in his hand and Joseph unraveling at them for ‘acting like children’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting berated by the Father was worth it, even though John himself would get berated all the same. The thought made him smile, but Jacob’s annoying voice stirred him from his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you stop singing that infernal song?” John barked, his voice strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My one and only you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jacob sang, dragging out the word ‘you’ until John jumped up and flipped the table over, sending his radio flying across the room. Jacob fell quiet, and he raised his eyebrows slowly. He met John’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Only you…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it! That’s fucking it!” John yelled from the top of his lungs and darted towards his brother, ready to sink his perfectly manicured nails into his stupid face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob swung his rifle to point it at his brother, stopping him at his tracks, amusement flickering on his face. They measured each other like two stray dogs, until John finally knocked the barrel out of his way a bit too harshly, huffing at his older brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something flashed in Jacob’s eyes, and for a split second, John was sure that he’d flipped that unpredictable PTSD-switch. But then Jacob grinned and said teasingly, “You seem tense. Is something the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John didn’t bother answering and instead decided to head outside before he’d lose it for good. The last thing he needed was Joseph preaching to him about his sin and how he shouldn’t indulge it. John grabbed the door handle and was about to yank the door open when he was stopped by Jacob’s hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” John groaned and turned around. He flinched when Jacob was standing closer than he’d anticipated, his blue eyes leering at him. Jacob grabbed him by his waist and pulled him closer. He squirmed, feigning annoyance, which Jacob promptly ignored, pressing his hips against his little brother’s. John scoffed and raised his eyebrows, remarking with a mocking tone, “Is that your gun, or are you just happy to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob laughed because nothing was funnier to him than seeing John’s jab fail miserably. “Oh, that ain’t my gun,” he said with a low, rough voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John frowned. Then his expression shifted abruptly, as he realized that if it wasn’t Jacob’s gun it was his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, biting the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob chuckled as he leaned closer, pressing his mouth against John’s. He received no resistance, so he slipped his tongue inside his mouth, making his little brother flinch. John gave up and relented, sloppily answering his kiss, clutching Jacob’s fatigues. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, but this time something was different. At least, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> different for John.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob slid his hands upwards and nipped at John’s lower lip, before pulling away from the kiss. He started to unbutton John’s vest, his hands shaking a bit. John’s gaze was fixed on Jacob’s, as he moved to unbutton his shirt. John sighed and muttered with a strained voice, “What’re we doing? Joseph could come here any minute.” Jacob almost started to laugh; he would’ve never guessed that John’s only objection was the possibility of getting caught. Not the sinful act they were about to commit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been teasing me far too long, so we’re finally going to fuck,” Jacob said casually, sending shivers down John’s legs. “Are you saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> by any chance?” he added, a teasing edge to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John didn’t know if it was his pride, or what it was, but he answered, “Of course not.” He rolled his eyes at Jacob, clicking his tongue. “I’m saying yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was counting on it,” Jacob snickered and slid John’s shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, along with his vest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful! That’s silk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silk? Are you fucking kidding—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” John snapped impatiently, his blood humming in his ears. His nerves were fried, his blood was pooling into his groin, and the last thing he wanted was to have a conversation with Jacob about proper hiking attire. He’d had it already before they’d started their hike to the remote cabin. “Nevertheless, this isn’t fair. You’re still dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Jacob said, half-shrugging, as he chucked his jacket off. He threw it on the floor, not even paying attention to where it landed. John leered at his brother and suppressed his desire to pick up the clothes and to fold them neatly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With elaborate movements, Jacob removed his dog tags. He locked eyes with John and dropped them; they hit the floor with a clink. Next, Jacob threw his shirt behind him, a small smirk on his face. John’s eyes lingered on his older brother’s broad chest and his scars. Jacob was looking so smug, that John understood that he was fucking with him, annoying him on purpose. His large hunting knife Jacob removed with care, placing it carefully on the table. John rolled his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we move to somewhere more comfortable?” he asked. His voice was huskier than usual, and he flicked his gaze away from Jacob’s, who in turn glanced downwards and smiled at the visible bulge in John’s tight jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about the couch then?” Jacob suggested. It wasn’t like they had a lot of options. Apart from the couch, two tables, and a few chairs, there weren’t really any other options other than the floor. So, the couch was the most sensible option, even though it was rather small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” John hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t really care, do you?” Jacob chuckled. “You just…” He put his hand on John’s thigh. “want” He hiked his hand upwards. “this.” Jacob grabbed his brother’s dick through his pants, causing his legs to almost give in. John whined, pushing his hips against Jacob’s hand, shame flooding his face and tinting his cheeks with red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” John moaned, and shoved Jacob away. “Stop teasing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do this? There’s no coming back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think there’s coming back from you groping my dick last week? Or you slapping my ass two nights ago?” John asked. “Well, newsflash, my dear brother, there’s not.” He pulled Jacob with him by his wrist, guiding him towards the couch. He was so impatient it was hilarious. Jacob couldn’t help but smile at his little brother. His eyes strayed and he bit his lip as he stared at his brother’s ass, fingers itching for a touch. It had been fun slapping it, that much he had to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John shoved his brother on the couch and straddled him. He felt Jacob’s dick against his ass, and for a second he contemplated his life choices before he was pulled into a kiss. This time John kissed his brother back with zest, shoving his tongue inside his mouth, trying to take control of the situation. He slid his hands up Jacob’s arms, flinching at the feeling of rough, damaged skin against his palms, until finally reaching his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob, wait,” John muttered suddenly as he pulled away from the kiss. Jacob’s expression was unreadable, as John climbed off him and nervously ran his fingers through his hair, shifting his weight. Jacob wanted to say that they didn’t have to do anything, but the look in John’s eyes stopped him from doing so. He’d never seen anyone stare at him so hungrily, and so desperately. It was almost surreal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John opened his belt buckle with trembling fingers, and the sound alone would’ve made Jacob hard if he already hadn’t been. He stared at his little brother, as he kicked his shoes off and pulled down his jeans. With only tight, black boxers covering him, John stepped closer, setting his hand on the nape of Jacob’s neck, whose eyes were glued to the outline of his little brother’s dick. Jacob bit his tongue, so he wouldn’t whine out loud. He’d been waiting, lusting, dreaming of this very moment, and now when it was happening, he was dumbstruck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?” John whispered, his words causing Jacob’s mind to go blank. Jacob met his eyes, and for a moment he was speechless. His brother had never been so meek, so unsure. Jacob smiled and stood, pressing a gentle kiss on John’s forehead. It was a weird feeling wanting to fuck his brains out, and to protect him, both at the same time. Preferably in that order, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a moment. And get rid of these,” Jacob said, brushing his fingers softly against his little brother’s dick as he jumped up. John whimpered and nodded, not protesting one bit. It was strange, yet extremely arousing to see John act so submissively. The boldness was now gone, wiped away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob hurried to his backpack, and after shuffling around, he found what he was looking for; a bottle of lubricant. John </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask about it, Jacob was sure of it. He had no time to figure out a lie, when John demanded, “Why do you have that with you?” Voice piercing the air around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly embarrassed, Jacob turned around and went back to his brother, crossing the floor between them with uncertain strides. He threw the bottle on the couch and pressed his hands against John’s cheeks. He kissed him, this time carefully, and pressed an additional kiss on his crinkled nose, trying to coax out a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joseph isn’t coming today,” Jacob confessed. He’d been carrying that secret for hours. His expression was part shame and part lust. He grinned wildly, his blue eyes glimmering, hoping his brother wouldn’t be pissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” John started, voice strung tight. “but what the fuck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s coming tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t plan this! I was packing when he told me. And I just thought that I’d leave that little fact out… I never thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> would happen. I thought we’d have some time by ourselves. We hardly ever do.” Jacob looked abashed, and his hands trembled ever so slightly, thumbs brushing against John’s beard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you have—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting to it, hold on. Look, I’m sorry I lied. I knew that us being here was going to be hard for me, so I thought I might need it… later. By myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” John frowned. His expression suddenly shifted, as realization sunk in. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… are you glad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John flailed his hand with a groan. “This. Thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all right?” Jacob asked. He was worried about his little brother, and he worried that maybe he’d gone too far. But then John smiled a devilish smile which wiped all his worries away and the mood flicked into something else entirely. Jacob laughed as he sat down on the couch, patting his thigh demandingly. That’s when he noticed that John had taken off his boxers, and was now on his lap, completely naked. His every movement screamed desperation, neediness oozing from every pore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John cupped his older brother’s face and kissed him before he could take him in. He slid his hands down to his chest, continuing downwards, before slipping his tongue slowly into his older brother’s mouth while unbuckling his belt. Jacob’s hands were everywhere; they were on John’s back, his shoulders, his arms, his ass, pinching his nipples, his nails catching into his skin. John didn’t want to move from his brother’s lap, so he unzipped his jeans, and slipped a hand inside. After a second of hesitation, he grabbed Jacob’s dick, enticing a loud moan from him which he stifled with his mouth. He smirked, pleased with himself, and proceeded to pull his brother’s dick out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John’s warm fingers around his dick made Jacob almost lose his mind. His heart was hammering against his sternum, his breathing ragged. John started to move his hand slowly up and down, his thumb pressing against the slit every time he moved his hand down. The precum trickled down, reducing the friction, creating a wet noise that made John nearly bite down to his tongue. Jacob could feel a familiar pressure starting to build up, as his brother continued moving his hand, the rhythm of his hand intensifying with every passing second. John nipped harshly at Jacob’s lips, drawing small droplets of blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John’s eyes glimmered in the bright sunlight that poured in from the windows, as he pulled from the kiss to flick his eyes down, realizing right then and there just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brother’s dick was. Jacob </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t compensating for anything, like John had previously thought. He swallowed, trying to push his nervousness aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob turned his gaze in the same direction, and the sight was too much for him to handle. John’s fingers around his dick, going up and down, his brother’s dick curving ever so slightly towards his stomach… His vision blurred as he felt a twitch in his groin, and the pressure that had been building up reached its peak. Jacob grabbed John by his arms and groaned as he came, his cum splattering against his stomach and chest. His hips jerked a few times, the muscles in his legs and stomach tensing, until the familiar blissful relaxation poured over him and his whole body slackened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob’s breathing was labored, as he leaned his head back, filling his lungs with air. He had been holding his breath — just like he usually did — and now his brain was screaming for oxygen. It was a small high, but a high nonetheless when his heart started to pump oxygenated blood around his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob felt John’s fingers brushing his cheek, caressing his neck, and settling finally on his shoulder. As Jacob tried to make sense of what had just happened, shame washed over him. He felt like he needed to explain that he wasn’t usually that quick to finish. But John was John. He was different from others. Hint of shame, a lot of sin, and a lot of undeniable lust. He was his brother, after all, and maybe that’s the reason Jacob’s shame dissipated as quickly as it had surfaced. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>John.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t feel the need to pretend with John. He could be as vulnerable as he liked. But he still felt the need to apologize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jacob said, smiling meekly. “I didn’t mean to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was hot,” John said and kissed Jacob’s cheek. Curious as he was, he wiped off the cum from his brother’s stomach. John tasted it, licking his fingers, as Jacob stared at him. His breathing quickened when his brother dipped his fingers deep into his mouth and pulled them out with a grin, a strand of saliva extending across the air. John chuckled and nuzzled his brother’s beard, abashed by the whole situation. He breathed in the smell of gun oil and smoke, filling his lungs with it. John slid his hands down his brother’s chest, enjoying the feeling of rough hairs against his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for biting you. Your lip is going to bruise,” he muttered, snapping his head up, an apologetic look spread across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s fine. I can always play it off as a hunting accident. If I were to damage </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty lips…” Jacob muttered, touching his brother’s lips gently with his index finger. “You’d have a hard time explaining it to everyone. Especially Joseph. He sees right through you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Jacob said, leaning closer. He bit down to John’s lower lip, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, but John didn’t make a sound. Sure, John had a high tolerance for pain, and he rarely reacted with anything other than the occasional wince, or whine. Still, it felt a bit disappointing. Especially when Jacob noticed he’d pierced the soft skin, drawing blood. It trickled down John’s chin, soaking into his beard. On a whim, Jacob slid his tongue against the trail of blood. His mouth was filled with the taste; oil and iron. That seemed to distract John, as he swallowed and eyed Jacob’s lips, prompting him to press his tongue against the small cut and lick the blood from his lip, making him shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh?” Jacob muttered against his brother’s lips, tongue flicking in and out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’re you going to fit </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside me?” John asked, his confidence faltering, as he glanced at his brother’s dick. Jacob frowned, as he had a hard time following John’s train of thought. “It’s just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jacob asked. “It’s what? John?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big,” John said, shrugging. “I don’t know how else to describe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob stifled his urge to stare at his own dick, so instead, he tilted his head and looked at John, squinting his eyes. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I mean… Well isn’t it clear?” Jacob shook his head. “Jacob, your dick is fucking huge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?” John asked, offended more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, excuse me. I’ve never had the time to compare. I’ve been busy.” John stared at his brother, unsure of what to think. “We don’t have to do anything,” Jacob added, embarrassment flickering on his face. He bit his lip, turning his eyes away from his brother. John threaded his fingers amidst his brother’s beard and forced him to meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I say something wrong?” John asked, caressing his brother’s beard and cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob sighed. “Not particularly, it’s just… I feel self-conscious about myself.” John raised his eyebrows, surprised by the frank confession. Jacob seemed extremely confident, and it was weird hearing that he was self-conscious. In John’s opinion, he had no reason to be. His brother was an amazing leader, he was handsome, he was loving towards his brothers and he protected Joseph’s flock with everything he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob, you don’t have to be,” John whispered and pressed a kiss on his brother’s lips. “You have no reason to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how to be a soldier, and I know how to do my job. I’m good at following orders, but… This? I’m not an especially good… lover, in the lack of a better word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let me decide that,” John proposed, giving his brother a warm smile. It made Jacob relax, and he smiled softly. “Have you done anything with a man before? Or am I your first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob blushed. “You’re not my first. Am I your first?” John only shook his head, not having the courage to admit that he’d never had the guts to pick up a guy. Jacob smiled, not looking the least bit judgmental. “So… Do you want to continue, or are you scared?” The familiar teasing tone seeped into his voice, as it dropped an octave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” John exclaimed, his eyes darkening. “I’m not scared.” He crinkled his nose and huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Jacob muttered and laid his hand on John’s nape, pulling him closer. He kissed his little brother, running his fingers through John’s soft hair, moaning into his mouth. John wrapped his arms around his brother, shuffling closer until he could feel his dick pressing against his feverishly hot skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me,” John mumbled, his words almost incoherent, as he was still kissing Jacob, who grinned, unable to hold it in. John pulled back, his cheeks flaming. He smiled nervously, sliding his hand against Jacob’s chest, locking eyes with his older brother. His fingers found the rough, damp hairs around the base of Jacob’s dick. John wrapped his fingers around the girth, with his other hand fumbling for the lubricant. Jacob was quicker and grabbed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jacob gave him a stern look. “I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me,” John said, snatching the bottle from his brother’s hands. To his dismay, he had to let go of Jacob’s dick. John squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He gave the bottle to Jacob and spread it to both his hands. As he stared Jacob straight into his eyes, he brought his hand to his hole, and with the other, he grabbed his brother’s half-erect dick. John relaxed and took deep breaths, before slipping his index finger inside, keening quietly as he did so. The familiar wave of pleasure and tingling came rippling down his back, spreading to his thighs. John felt his older brother’s dick growing harder in his hand. He swallowed forcefully, as a sliver of doubt crossed his mind. Jacob grabbed his waist, digging his nails into his little brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you absolutely sure?” Jacob asked, barely able to steady his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to back down now,” John hissed at his brother, adding another finger inside. He moved his fingers quickly, growing desperate, as his fingers just weren’t enough, his self-control crumbling down with every second. Pressure was building up inside, the burning in his stomach scorching at his insides, lust clawing at him. All he wanted was for Jacob to fuck him, but hurrying would mean pain, and it would mean that Jacob would most definitely get frightened. John gnashed his teeth impatiently, with small whines rising from his throat, each more prominent than the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John, are you sure you want this?” Jacob asked. He wanted to make sure even though John’s every action told him that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want it. But he had doubts about the whole situation, a small voice nagging at him in the back of his mind. And John’s desperate expression wasn’t helping either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” John barked. “What’s your problem? Are you afraid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re completely ready for me to fuck you?” Something clicked inside John, and he whined, adding two more fingers inside, moving them haphazardly back and forth. For Jacob, the situation was far more arousing than any other. Seeing John finger himself, his eyes almost closed and his lips parted was pushing him towards the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” John whined, and never had a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent trembles equivalent of eight Richter’s down Jacob’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beg.” Jacob assumed John would fight against the order, but instead he whined, “Please, Jacob. I want you inside of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” John pleaded. “Fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been bitching all day, you really think you deserve it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” It came out far louder than John meant it to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob nodded approvingly, grinning wildly. John instantly pulled his fingers out and got up to his knees. He guided the tip of his brother’s dick against his hole. An anxious expression flickered on his face, as he started to lower himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John, take it sl—” Jacob started, but he couldn’t finish his sentence; his vision darkened as the heat and the tightness of his little brother overwhelmed him. He held his breath, his heart thudding in his ears, an unfamiliar, rapid rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t done this before, but I’m not a fucking idiot,” John hissed and moved slowly downwards as he interlocked his fingers behind Jacob’s neck, gasping for air. He pressed his lips against his brother’s, and when their tongues met, it felt like an electric shock. The muscles in John’s thighs were shivering, as he moved his hips slowly downwards. It felt like Jacob’s dick was tearing him in two, and it hurt, but not enough to make him stop. Jacob placed his hands on John’s waist. His grip tightened abruptly, and his hips jerked up involuntarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, John,” Jacob moaned. A sharp pain shot through John, sending spasms down his legs, but he didn’t even blink. He felt like he was being split in two. Taking deep breaths, he relaxed himself, and the pain eased a notch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” John snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not missing a beat, Jacob slapped him, and John’s cheek burned with humiliation and pain. Jacob’s mind was starting to go completely numb, almost as if his soul was separating from his body. He was halfway inside John, the pressure around his dick making his head fuzzy. John started to move slowly and jaggedly up and down. Jacob kept his hands on his brother’s waist, and feeling his muscles working made the situation feel more than surreal; it was otherwordly. It was something he’d fantasized often, John riding him, but none of his fantasies were as pleasurable as reality. His little brother was tighter, more erratic. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Flesh and blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob shifted his hands to John’s thighs, as his movements started flowing effortlessly, the overpowering pleasure pushing the pain aside, making it obsolete. A series of whines escaped John’s lips as he felt Jacob’s dick sliding fully inside. He stayed still for a moment, savoring the feeling. He’d never felt so full, so complete, so close to someone. Jacob grabbed his dick, but John snarled and slapped his hand away. He wanted to feel his brother’s dick sliding in and out of him without any distractions. And Jacob’s hand on his own was a major distraction. John started to sluggishly move up and down, keening every time Jacob’s dick sunk fully inside, hitting that sweet spot deep inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob slid his hands to the small of his brother’s back, and watching his face closely, he dug his nails into his skin. John drew a sharp breath and sneered at him. He wasn’t happy, but he wasn’t complaining or saying no. Jacob kissed the scar on his chest and slid his tongue along it. Finding John’s nipple, he sucked on it, before sinking his teeth into his chest. John paused to take in the feeling. Jacob shot a dirty look at his little brother. On a whim, he wrapped his fingers around John’s neck, and asked, “Can I do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” John whined, and Jacob started to choke him, applying as much pressure as he dared. John tried to breathe, but he couldn’t; Jacob’s grip was too tight. It was like a steel band around his neck. His heartbeat was a drum inside his head, and the gushing of blood slowed down, emptiness echoing inside his skull. His body grew rigid, as he tried to fight against the panic gnawing at his insides, begging him to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John’s moans got caught in his throat, and he grabbed Jacob’s hands, clawing at his skin. That’s when Jacob loosened his grip, afraid that he’d hurt his little brother. John drew a single, sharp breath, his lungs screaming for air, and the sudden supply of oxygen hummed in his head, blurring his vision. His neck was hurting and tingling, and his face prickled, as the blood started to flow freely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob grabbed his brother by his hair and twisted his head backward. John whined like the little bitch he was and stared at his brother, his eyes glazed. Jacob pulled him closer and kissed him. John’s mouth was wet and hot, and his tongue was desperately waltzing with his. Jacob groaned as he felt John’s nails scratching his chest. He pushed him farther and slapped him. It was hard enough to cause his head to jerk to the side. John’s eyes were feverish, as he turned to look at his older brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” John spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob didn’t hesitate, and this time he smacked his brother’s face with the back of his hand. John keened, his cheek glowing bright red as he flicked his eyes back to his brother. Jacob hummed contently and jerked his hips upwards. John was on the verge of exploding, and he could feel the precum flowing along his dick, his heart hammering under his ribs, drops of sweat riding down his back. He started to move again, picking up the pace, going quickly up and down, swaying his hips just the tiniest bit. He could feel the small, desperate jerks of his older brother’s hips, and he knew he was close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John,” Jacob cried, before sinking his teeth into his brother’s shoulder as the pleasure suddenly spiked. He came, again and again, with blood seeping into his mouth, as the waves of pleasure grew weaker with every heartbeat. John didn’t stop; he continued moving until Jacob’s dick started to hurt and he tugged his teeth off, moaning a weak “stop”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob leaned back, and he could see distinct traces of his teeth on John’s skin. Blood trickled over his clavicle, running down his chest. Jacob was panting, and he noticed he was still holding on to his brother, nails carving half-moons into his skin. John closed the gap between them to kiss Jacob, giving a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth, brushing his temples with his thumbs. With a quiet hum, Jacob closed his eyes, leaning his head against the backrest, trying to collect his thoughts. John ran his fingers through his brother’s hair, to the nape of his neck, where he left them to draw mindless designs. Jacob turned his head and stared at his little brother, who was left without satisfaction. He smiled with way too many teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” John asked, a sliver of terror slinking down his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John nodded and slowly got up, moaning as his brother’s dick slid out. Cum began to flow out of him, large drops falling against his older brother’s pants and his dick. He plopped down on the couch next to Jacob, glancing at the mess they’d made; Jacob’s pants were smeared with lubricant and cum, small, gleaming dots of blood as a testament of what they’d done. Jacob didn’t seem to care, though. John wanted to complain that he needed to come too, but before he could do it, Jacob shuffled away from him. He grabbed his little brother’s dick and leaned towards it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob, it’s—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob cut him off with a shush. He circled the tip of his tongue against John’s glans. It tasted salty. He took John’s dick into his mouth, at least as much as he could without gagging. John grabbed his brother’s hair and whined, as his legs were being pushed apart. Jacob slipped two fingers inside of him and started moving them back and forth, sucking his dick with all he had. On a whim, he pulled back to nip at the sensitive skin on his brother’s balls, causing him to curse loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John didn’t have time to do or say anything before he came. Jacob quickly pulled back, but he was too late; his mouth was full of cum, and unsure of what to do with it, he swallowed it with two big gulps. Even though the taste wasn’t bad, the thickness made it difficult to swallow, and he nearly gagged. Jacob straightened himself, wiping off the few drops of cum from his lips. John was gasping for breath. His eyes were closed, and his face was flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob stood, and for a moment he thought his legs would give in. But they didn’t. John opened his eyes, and glanced at Jacob, smiling wearily. His voice was low and quiet, when he said, “You’re a good soldier and a good lover. That’s my input.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob grinned to hide his embarrassed expression, but it didn’t fool John. “Thank you,” he said awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to take a leak,” Jacob answered. He hadn’t noticed it earlier, but his bladder was so full that it hurt. He started to make his way into the bathroom while yanking his pants up so they wouldn’t fall. Not that he’d admit it, but he needed a minute to himself, so his fear and shame edging into his mind wouldn’t blow out of proportion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob flung the bathroom door open, kicked his shoes off, and removed his stained pants, throwing them on the floor. He didn’t notice John behind him, so he flinched when he felt arms around him, squeezing tight. John nuzzled his back and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John? Come on, you’re pressing my bladder.” It was hard enough to try and piss with a half-erect dick, let alone post-orgasm, but Jacob was sure he’d piss himself if John kept squeezing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I ask you to do something, would you do it?” John mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably yes, but can’t it wait?” Jacob asked, trying to shake his brother off. “I really need to go.” His voice was strained. John tightened his grip, and Jacob started to get annoyed at his little brother. The pain in his bladder worsened, and it started to burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This can’t wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it has to,” Jacob snapped and pried his brother’s arms off. John grabbed his arm and turned him around. Jacob didn’t know what to say, or do, when John pushed him towards the shower corner at the back of the bathroom. Jacob winced as his back hit the cold tile wall, and he felt like slapping his brother again. He had no idea what he was thinking, but whatever it was, it couldn’t be anything good. Jacob gritted his teeth in annoyance as John knelt, placing his hands against his thighs. Jacob’s eyebrows shot up, as he began to realize what John was going to ask him to do. His heart started to pick up the pace, thumping loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John?” Jacob asked slowly. “What do you want?” He examined John’s expression, noticing the blooming bruising around his neck, not to mention the broken vessels in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It would be impossible to explain to Joseph what had happened since the bruises were clearly finger-shaped. Blaming PTSD wouldn’t be a wise choice; Joseph would worry too much, and he had enough things to worry about as it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to humiliate me,” John pleaded. He was already getting excited; he was panting as he was leaning against his older brother’s thighs, his eyes wide. Jacob was speechless. “Is it too much to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not, I just… Well, I didn’t think you’d like things like that.” Jacob got lost in his thoughts for a while, trying to think rationally. But it was impossible; his bladder was about to explode, and John was on his knees in front of him, his blue eyes staring at him. It was arousing, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Jacob grabbed John by his hair, and said, “Do you think you’re in any position to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> things from me?” John was surprised by the sudden change of tone, and he shook his head. His lips parted as he let out a whimper, bracing himself. “You know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I deserve it. I’ve sinned.” Jacob grabbed his still half-erect dick and let go; the stream of hot piss hit John’s chest, making him squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob stared in awe, as his little brother’s dick twitched and started to harden. John squeezed his eyes shut when Jacob guided the stream towards his face. They were both enjoying it much more than they should have. The sight of John keening and squirming, as the piss flowed down his body was hot as fuck, and Jacob felt his dick swelling in his hand. It was getting more and more difficult to piss as his urethra was almost squeezed shut. John opened his mouth just a bit to breathe in, and Jacob used the situation to his advantage, filling his little brother’s mouth with piss. John coughed and heaved as he accidentally swallowed, shooting an annoyed look at his older brother. Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Jacob could feel his bladder emptying, and a pinch of disappointment stung his insides. John was spitting and hissing, but even though he seemed to be on the verge of screaming, his dick was telling that there were really no complaints. Jacob let go of John’s hair, and rested his head against the wall, sighing loudly. He had no idea what else would happen with his insatiable brother — and it scared him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob winced, when John suddenly took his dick into his mouth, not giving a fuck about the fact that his dick was covered in cum, lube, piss, and God knows what else. Jacob flicked his eyes down, and he whined when John glanced up at him. John could feel his mouth filling with saliva, as the exceedingly weird taste enveloped his tongue. It tasted salty, sweet, and bitter at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John… Fuck!” John slipped his brother’s dick out of his mouth, and asked, “What? Don’t you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John stood, too slowly in Jacob’s opinion, so he yanked him up by his wet arms. John smelled like piss, but Jacob didn’t care. He swung him around, smacking him against the tile wall. He grabbed his little brother’s hips and started to push his dick inside. John was still wet, so Jacob was able to slide his dick fully inside without much resistance. He started to fuck his little brother, enjoying every moan and whine escaping from his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John hit his head against the wall, when Jacob suddenly picked up his pace, almost knocking him down. It hurt, but it was worth it. John let out a whimper every time his brother’s hips slammed against his ass, his nails uselessly clawing at the tile wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob’s dick was sore, and the pain sent shivers down his thighs, but he ignored it. He wasn’t twenty-two anymore, and it was a stupid decision to keep fucking. With every thrust the pain worsened, steadily growing, merging with the pleasure until he couldn’t take it anymore. Jacob came, his dick lazily shooting out the last drops of cum he had to offer. The orgasm felt almost like nothing, and Jacob pushed his dick as deep as he could, leaning his forehead against John’s back, gasping for breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when he noticed that John was jerking off. His breathing quickened for a moment, his muscles tensed, and Jacob pulled his dick out, causing his little brother to moan loudly. His legs gave in, and his knees thudded against the floor. Jacob laid his hand on John’s head; a perverted image of confession. John’s chest was heaving, and he was visibly shaking. Jacob was spent, and all he wanted was a hot shower and a long nap. Or just a long nap. The shower wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> necessary. Shower, or no shower, Jacob was glad that Joseph used the cabin from time to time; there were towels, soap, shampoo, and spare clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Jacob…” John laughed and turned to look at his brother. His expression was a cocktail of pain and satisfaction, and he was grinning, baring his teeth fully. It was wickedly attractive. “I didn’t think you’d be prepared for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>third</span>
  </em>
  <span> round so quickly, taking your </span>
  <em>
    <span>age</span>
  </em>
  <span> into account.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob would’ve smacked his brother around for acting like a brat, but he was too tired for that, so he just said, “I didn’t think your ass could take another pounding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He helped John up, letting his little brother lean against his chest, as he turned the water on. The water gushed down from the showerhead, and Jacob sighed as the warm water hit him. He started to run his hands along John’s body, washing the lube and cum off his skin. John snapped his head up, frowning at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m washing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But why?” Jacob smiled at his little brother and pressed a small kiss on his lips, not bothering to answer. “This is inappropriate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you claiming </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is inappropriate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John rolled his eyes and nodded. To him, it was clear as day, and he couldn’t understand why Jacob didn’t get it. “It’s too intimate,” he clarified. Jacob laughed, even though he tried to take the situation seriously. John was cute when he was annoyed; his nose crinkled suddenly, and he started to pout. “It’s not funny,” he complained, a whiny edge to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for you, no. But for me it is. Can I just do this? I want to take care of you.” John sighed, before nodding. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel good to be taken care of, especially when Jacob’s touch was soft and gentle. John could feel his muscles relaxing, as Jacob moved his hands down his back, over his ass, and along his thighs. There was nothing sexual in it, but nonetheless, Jacob enjoyed it. He’d never thought John would let him wash him, he’d thought it would be too much for John’s colossal ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob started to hum </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowing down the tempo as he moved his hands against John’s inner thighs. He expected John to hiss at him for humming ‘that fucking song’ again, but he was silent. His eyes were closed, and he was swaying a bit. Jacob smiled, pressing his lips against the scar on John’s chest. There was a bruise on his cheekbone, and his lip was swollen. It was getting more and more difficult to figure out an explanation they could offer Joseph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could sleep for a year,” John muttered and opened his eyes. “Let me wash you, so we can get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~***~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John climbed over Jacob, plopping next to him. He laid his arm awkwardly on his brother’s chest as he reached to press his lips against Jacob’s. He answered to the kiss lazily, humming softly. John smiled and nuzzled his brother’s armpit when Jacob wrapped his arm around him, and even though the position wasn’t especially good, it was decent enough for a quick nap. He pulled the covers over them and kissed John’s temple. The couch </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather small, but thankfully neither of them had problems sleeping so close to each other. Again Jacob was glad that he’d prepared; he had a change of clothes for both of them, so they didn’t have to sleep naked. Or meet Joseph with stained clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> would’ve been difficult to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell good,” John muttered and yawned loudly, his breath tickling Jacob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” he answered, closing his eyes. He started to drift away, even though his muscles ached, and his head felt heavy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed this.</p>
<p>If you got the time, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, they're highly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>